No Second Chances
by LovePeacePercussion
Summary: This is a Hunger Games Fanfiction. Rated M for violence and language that starts in Part 2
1. Part One: The Reaping

**No Second Chances**

**Part One: The Reaping**

** (A/N: I have only read the first Hunger Games book, so I am either basing my info from that book or making it up. Plus, I'm not worrying about what year this is or who has won in the past)**

** It's not like me to be scared of anything. In District 12, where I'm from, I break the law every day. There is a fence near the outskirts of our district that meets District 11. The fence is an electric fence, and the voltage is so high that it is supposed to paralyze any intruders. Luckily, there's a boulder-sized hole in that fence, where I meet my best friend, Renee, every day.**

**We became instant friends when I was in a fight with a wolf (By the way, never leave home empty-handed. I learned the hard way, of course.). I was about to become dead meat, literally. Renee shot an arrow at the wolf and killed it. She told me which parts of the wolf were the best to eat, and we shared lunch.**

** Entering another district without Capitol permission is punishable by death, but we've never gotten caught. Plus, she saved my life, so I thought keeping us together was the least I could do. So, I thought today would be a good day as any to visit Renee.**

** "Hey, Aphrodite," she greeted me when we reached the fence. She slipped through the opening with ease, and we sat in a bed of green grass.**

** "Why did my father name me Aphrodite? That sounds more like a District One child's name. I've asked him, but he'll never tell me." I wondered out loud as I split a goose leg with Renee.**

** "I don't know, but I like your name. Aphrodite Sherwood. It sounds… well, fancy," she laughed as she took a bite out of her share of goose.**

** "But I'm not fancy. I'm not worthy of such an elegant name." I looked at the clouds as they danced across the baby blue sky.**

** "Maybe you'll win the Hunger Games and win fame and fortune," Renee half-joked.**

** "Renee! How many times have I told you not to remind me about… you know what," I shuddered. I was an only child, so I could begin to think of how lonely my father would be if he lost me. She left Dad for a Capitol man. I was only two, and my dad was thirty-nine. Kind of old for my dad, but my mom was four years younger. She only wanted him because he gave her all she wanted, until the Capitol man gave her more. So, I never met my mother, and was good company for my father for the time being.**

** "I was just kidding, but…" she continued. I prayed that she wouldn't make any comments that were too harsh.**

** "May the odds be ever in your favor!" Renee finished, complete with her imitation of the ridiculous, almost famous Capitol accent.**

** "Okay, but I have to get ready for the... Reaping," I groaned. I loathed the Reaping almost as much as watching the actual Games. Renee and I embraced for longer than normal, than parted ways. I couldn't help but think that our conversation might be the last one. What if I was chosen for the Games? After all, I was fourteen, plus I provided tesserae for me and my father. There were plenty of twelve-year-olds in District 12 whose siblings provided tesserae. I felt like I didn't stand a chance. Anyway, the Reaping was soon, so I might as well get ready.**

** When I arrived home, I could tell that my father anticipated my arrival, because I found a biscuit drizzled in honey waiting on a porcelain plate. The plate was one of the last vestiges of Mom and Dad's relationship, which Dad valued (both the plate and his relationship). I began to tear up as I savored the sweet and slightly salty taste of the biscuit. I immediately found him in the kitchen with a blue button-up dress and a white bow.**

** "This was Laura's," he told me with the happiest expression on his face that I have seen in a long time. Laura was his twin sister, who died in the Hunger Games when they were fifteen years old. Dad loved her more than anyone, and he told me that I looked like her. Maybe that's the reason that he's so affectionate about me. I gave my father a long, tearful hug, and then ran to my room to get dressed.**

** My father greeted me with another embrace as soon as I met him at the door.**

** "You look beautiful," he cried.**

** "Daddy," I said. I felt like the only fourteen-year-old girl I know who still calls my father Daddy.**

** "Yes?" he replied, temporarily pulling me away from him so he could hear me.**

** "I want to win. For you. For us," I sobbed. This is what I wanted. I wanted to make my dad happy.**

** "Sweetie, I don't want to lose you. You're all I have," he wept.**

** "Well, the Reaping is soon," I said. "I love you."**

** "I love you too," he responded, then began to walk to the Reaping. To what could soon be torture. To what could end a loved child's life. I hated thinking about it, but it had to happen.**

** When the Reaping started, and we all got past the banal video from the Capitol, Effie Trinket began to select the tributes. "Ladies first!" She trilled as she crossed over to a glass orb. She picked the slip on the very top and read it to the hundreds of us District 12 citizens.**

** "Aphrodite Sherwood!" she read.**

** I have never detested my name so much before. My father began to break down in tears, then give me a short hug before the Peacekeepers took us from each other. They guided me onstage, with my frizzy hair and tearstains on my cheeks. After a long pause of silence, Effie announced that she would read off the male tribute. When, out of the blue…**

** "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" a boy yelled at the top of his lungs. He sprinted onstage, ignoring the young girls who tried to run after him. He looked slightly older than me. He had black hair and brown eyes, and he was tall and in shape.**

** Effie, who was apparently overjoyed, dropped the slip. I discreetly picked up the slip and stuck it in my pocket.**

** "What's your name, son?" she asked, shoving the microphone in his direction.**

** "Austin Shields," he panted. We made eye contact, then I looked away and pulled the slip out of my pocket. In black script, the paper read: **_**Austin Shields.**_

_** What are the odds, **_**I thought, then dismissed the sudden coincidence. There were other things to worry about, like what would happen to Dad. And why in the world this boy would practically ask for a death sentence.**

**(A/N: Please review and comment! Stay tuned for Part 2!)**


	2. Part Two: Meeting My Mentors

**No Second Chances**

**Part 2: Meeting My Mentors**

** After the Reaping, I was ushered into a room with two rather comfortable-looking chairs. I knew I'd better not become too relaxed, because I'd end up in tears.**

** "Three minutes," one of the Peacekeepers grunted, and then shut the door to the room. These were probably the last three minutes me and my father would share.**

** "Look…" I began, but Dad cut me off.**

** "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter if you win, as long as you give forth one hundred percent. I know that the odds are one in twenty-four, and I just want you to do your best. If you do everything you can, I'll still be proud of you," he said through tears. There was a long, silent pause, and then I hugged my father harder than I ever have.**

** "I love you," I wept. He replied, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. His voice was muffled since I drew him so close. I told him about Renee, and that she would give him food. I made him promise not to tell anyone about Renee, and then we embraced one last time.**

** "Make me proud," he sobbed before the Peacekeepers carried him away. I screamed and lunged to grab Dad from them, but one of the Peacekeepers picked me up and held me in a chair. And let me say, they were about as soft as a slab of granite.**

** A group of girls arrived into the room. I think they were the girls that ran after Austin. There were about six of them, who crowded around the chair next to me.**

** "Look, I know we just met, but we wish you luck in the arena," a black-haired girl with freckles sniffled. She wiped a tear from her cheek.**

** "We're Austin's sisters," a brunette told me. She went across the semi-circle, pointing to each of the girls.**

** "I'm Danielle, this is Tracy, she's Noelle, this is Sarah, her name is Jordan, that's Brianna, and this is Ashley," the brunette said.**

** "Well, it's nice to meet you all. I can tell you're really going to miss your brother, and I'll try to make sure he's okay," I informed them.**

** "Okay. Good luck," Brianna said before the Peacekeepers took them away. Apparently, I had no more visitors, so Austin and I were taken to the train. I kept my dress and bow on, because they reminded me of Dad, and already I missed him. When we passed each other, I gave him the best smile I could muster. He smiled back and waved.**

** When Effie showed us our rooms, she also introduced us to Haymitch Abernathy, who was a former District 12 Hunger Games victor. And by "introduced," I mean Effie told us about Haymitch while he mumbled in his sleep. I don't know whether he was asleep or drunk, but I guessed drunk since Effie told us that he was a big drinker. Effie asked (more like forced, since she snapped at me when I tried to sneak off to my room) me and Austin to introduce ourselves.**

** "I'm Austin," he started. (**_**Thanks, Captain Obvious, **_**I thought, but didn't dare to say out loud) "I have six sisters, a mother, and a cat. Except for the cat, I'm the only boy in the family."**

** "I'm Aphrodite. I'm an only child. I live with my father because my mother left for some Capitol man. And I am leaving," I murmured, and then dashed off to my room. I ignored Effie and Austin's shouts for me to come back. All I really wanted to do was cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cuss out the world. Why did **_**I **_**have to be chosen for the Games? I felt just about as useful as a ball of tinfoil at this point. I'd be sure to die first.**

** When I reached my room, I slammed the door shut, locked it, and collapsed on my bed. It was a little depressing, but I began to think about the different ways I could die. For starters, the Arena could be anything from a deserted island to a rainy jungle. I could die in a wildfire, or be torn to bits by wild animals. There are also numerous weapons and supplies in the Cornucopia, so someone could slice me in half with an axe, behead me with a knife when I turn my back, or sink a spear into my heart. I hated all of these thoughts, but I couldn't help it. I began to think of more possible fatalities when someone began to pound on my door.**

** "APOSTROPHE! APOSTROPHE! WAKE UP!" someone shouted. Their voice was slurred and their knocking was loud at first, and then randomly became faster and softer. For sure, I knew Haymitch was at my door.**

** "It's Aphrodite, not Apostrophe," I said when I swung the door open. It nearly hit Haymitch in the face, but I didn't care.**

** "It's time to… eat," he laughed, then ran away. This wasn't just a small laugh. This was a full-out laugh that was so loud; I bet that the people in District One could hear it. He ran into a vase, and then sprawled out on the floor, probably unconscious. Oh my Lord. I shook my head and headed to the dining room, dragging Haymitch along the best I could. I was Aphrodite Sherwood, not The Hulk.**

** I entered the dining room, and my eyes met the biggest feast I've seen since Mom introduced me and Dad to her Capitol boyfriend. I dropped Haymitch and gazed at the arrays of food. The banquet included rotisserie chicken, mashed potatoes with just the right amount of butter, gallons of fancy tea, and pudding in every flavor I could think of. And that was only the start of the list. Of course, my seat was nest to Austin, but I also sat next to my stylist, Cinna. I instantly admired him because he was the only stylist I had ever seen whose outfit wasn't as head-turning as a huge neon sign. I liked that. It seems that people in the Capitol try way too hard to get attention. But not Cinna.**

** Dinner was pretty silent, except for Effie explaining to us how training will go. She and Haymitch were explaining how we should appear to the other contestants, the audience, and the Gamemakers.**

** "Let's start with you, Austin. What are your motivations for the Games? Why were you so quick to volunteer? Did you know Aphrodite before now?" Effie bombarded Austin with all sorts of questions. His smile grew with each one. Then, he rose from his seat, walked over to Effie, and whispered something in her ear.**

** "Oh! Well, in that case…" Effie murmured a reply in Austin's ear. He nodded and took his normal seat.**

** "Moving on," Effie continued. "Aphrodite, why do you want to win the Games?"**

** "For my father. I'm all he has," I answered. I put tremendous effort into not launching into an angry tirade about how my mom left for the Capitol man and left me to care for Dad.**

** "So, I want you to act strong. And **_**very **_**sweet," she said.**

** "In what context?" I wondered.**

** "Try to be nice to the other tributes," Effie answered. "From as many alliances as possible. I know you can do this, Aphrodite." Austin gave an approving nod. To be honest, I didn't know if I could do this. How could I possibly be nice when I knew my life could end at any second? I faked the best smile I could, filled my plate with sushi, and tried not to talk for the rest of dinner.**

** After dinner, Effie told us to get some rest for training, which was tomorrow. Austin smiled at me and left for bed. I grabbed a bowl with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream (complete with hot fudge) and ran to my room. I began to sob as I stuffed my face with ice cream. When I finished, I dropped the bowl on the floor and fell asleep.**

** I soon found myself in the arena. The gong rang, and I took off running. I dashed to a nearby backpack, scoop it up, and ran away. I climbed up a tree and camped there. I found a knife, a box of crackers, and a filled water bottle. I sorrowfully watched as the blood bath ended. It was over with, but I couldn't help but feel bad for the tributes' families. As night came, I found a bonfire nearby. I could kill this tribute, or stand by. **_**Well, **_**I thought, **_**this **_**is **_**the Hunger Games. I might as well take one person out of the Games. **_**I climbed down from the tree, and then searched for the fire. As soon as I found the tribute, shivering by the fire, I raised my knife, about to attack. Before I knew it, the knife escaped my hand. I missed, and the knife landed right between the tribute's fingers. He turned around and flashed a sinister grin.**

** "Nice try," he laughed wickedly. He grabbed a chunk of wood and flung it at me. Apparently, the wood had pieces of cloth on it that was on fire. The fire began to singe my jacket and hair. I let out a small cry, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Or so I thought.**

** Another tribute tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I tried to escape, but couldn't. The tribute let me burn until all of my flesh turned black. Then, he laughed maniacally and plunged a spear through my heart. Then, it was over. I had lost.**

** I screamed and sat up. Austin, Effie, Haymitch, and Cinna surrounded my bed. They all had concerned looks on their faces, except for Haymitch. Surprise, surprise.**

** "Are you okay?" Austin wondered.**

** "Yeah… fine..." I panted. What a nightmare. Austin bent down and lightly kissed my cheek then departed. Whoa. What was that about? I felt a mixture of anxiety and wondering. I dismissed the thought and headed to breakfast, not caring that my hair was frizzy and my PJs were wrinkled.**


End file.
